


Causalidad

by SrtaRiddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love, Moments, Random - Freeform, Shipping, tomione - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaRiddle/pseuds/SrtaRiddle
Summary: "No fue un error si conocías las consecuencias y, aún así, lo hiciste."Conjunto de one-shots del shipp Tomione con momentos escogidos al azar.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 4





	Causalidad

**Author's Note:**

> O1. "Hermione le da un beso a Tom antes de ir a trabajar mientras siguen en la cama."

**O1. EL CUENTO ES AL REVÉS**

Hay un momento clave donde uno solo quiere estar con sus pensamientos, sin que nadie le interrumpa. Ni siquiera el despertador marcando la hora de levantarse para no llegar tarde al trabajo iba a permitir que Hermione Granger regresara a la realidad a la que debía enfrentarse dentro de dos horas: un montón de papeleo del ministerio y su jefe dándole voces por cambiar algunas normas a favor de los elfos y de las brujas. Por ahora, haciendo caso omiso a la alarma del despertador, ella se deleitaba con la imagen que tenía ante ella:

La del joven Tom Riddle, durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, con el torso descubierto y un brazo bajo la cabeza. Parece que no ha oído la alarma… Al principio, se le había pasado por la cabeza despertarlo (conocía bastante bien lo puntual que era y su poca atracción hacia los maleducados que llegaban siempre tarde), pero se quedó hipnotizada, observando el lento ascenso y descenso de su pecho y su boca entreabierta, escuchando alguna vez el salir del aire. Su impecable cabello oscuro caía sobre sus ojos y juraría que jamás se había fijado en lo largas que tiene las pestañas para ser un chico.

Se descubrió a sí misma sonriendo, sonriendo simplemente por estar viendo aquella escena. ¿Desde cuándo la perfecta e inteligente señorita Hermione Granger de Gryffindor se queda embobada por la forma de dormir de un chico, que encima era de Slytherin?

Notó que las cejas de Tom comenzaban a contraerse, seguramente por culpa del roce de su flequillo con su nariz, así que, lentamente, la joven tomó ese mechón entre sus finos dedos y lo arrastró hacia arriba. Tras esto, acarició un poco el pelo del joven, quien se recostó más en la almohada, sintiendo aquellas cosquillas en su cabeza. Hermione creyó ver una ligera sonrisa en él.

—Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente —se dijo a sí misma.

Si seguían así, llegarían tarde al trabajo y entonces, los gritos de su jefe serían con razón. Pero… ¿Cómo despertar a un Tom que duerme tan tranquilamente? Recordó aquellas películas que veía con sus padres, sobre todo la de la princesa siendo despertada por el beso del príncipe… La sola idea de despertar a Tom besándolo ya la ponía nerviosa. No sabía cómo hacerlo. Tom siempre llevaba la iniciativa en su relación y ella solo se deleitaba a sus planes y tejemanejes que más de un suspiro le había sacado.

—Vamos, Hermione, no por algo eres una Gryffindor…

Se colocó varios mechones detrás de la oreja y se acercó a la cara del joven Riddle. Su boca aún seguía entreabierta, llamándola a gritos. Con los labios temblando, la joven se acercó a su boca. Los presionó sobre los suyos y, al instante, notó el deseo lujurioso de seguir más allá. Tomó su cara y le besó rítmicamente, notando cada diente suyo en su lengua. Por primera vez, era ella la dueña de aquel juego.

Se detuvo en seco cuando, al abrir los ojos, vio los de Tom observándola atentamente. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama, completamente sonrojada y sin saber qué excusa poner para lo que estaba haciendo. En cambio, Tom soltó una risita y cruzó sus brazos por su vientre, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

—Me parece bien que, por fin, la señorita Granger haya decidido dar el primer paso —siseó en su oído—, pero debo remarcar dos fallos…

¿Dos fallos, dice? ¿Encima va a sermonearla y a ponerle nota por un simple beso?

—El primero: vamos a llegar tarde al trabajo —saltó su lado puntual—. Y el segundo, pero no menos importante…

Hermione no pudo reaccionar cuando cayó de espaldas al colchón y Tom sujetó su cara.

—… El cuento es al revés —sonrió mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos.

—¿Dónde quedó la promesa de no leernos la mente? —preguntó malhumorada Hermione.

—¿Prefieres que no te la haya leído está vez? —susurró Tom contra sus labios.

Hermione terminó rindiéndose a los besos del Riddle.

El primer fallo estaba por cumplirse: estaba claro que hoy irían tarde al trabajo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a mi primera historia en esta página.  
> Comencé escribiendo estos one-shots por diversión y deseaba compartirlos algún día, así que aquí los tenéis :) Las escenas son todas escogidas al azar, para hacer de esto un reto. Si desean alguna escena en particular, no tienen más que escribirlo en los comentarios ;)  
> Espero que les haya gustado y que nos volvamos a leer pronto.


End file.
